Giving In
by Digitalis02
Summary: The thoughts of Danny and Lindsay during 'Love Run Cold' when he tries to ask her to lunch and how it should have gone at the end of the episode.
1. Chapter 1

Giving In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This wouldn't leave me alone. It even plagued me in my sleep. The thoughts of Lindsay and Danny during their conversation in 'Love Run Cold' where he tries to ask her to lunch and how it should have gone at the end of the episode. Weird how it popped up into my mind now.

* * *

Danny got off the phone with a final 'yeah' to Adam before hooking it back onto his belt, saying, "Colin's prints came back negative." Pushing up his glasses, he and Lindsay started a brisk walk across the street. 

Blowing frustrated air out, Lindsay brushed a curl back from her face. "So is he off the hook?" Lindsay found herself pursuing this case with tunnel-vision. Anything to keep her mind off the strained tension between herself and the man walking beside her. It was exhausting though as Lindsay re-discovered why Danny Messer was so good at his job. Possessing a determinedness like a brick wall, he would not budge unless he received a reasonable answer; Lindsay had witnessed it a thousand times when he was trying to solve a case or going after a suspect, she had just never had it solely focused on her before. It was unnerving. Given time, Lindsay Monroe knew that Danny Messer could break her down.

Danny kept his eyes on the concrete street, wondering how in hell things had become awkward. Was this the consequence of his trying to take whatever he and Lindsay had to another level? But he couldn't deny, and he didn't think she could either, that they had something. The Holly Golightly case (and his heart still skipped a beat when he thought back to it) had made that painfully clear to him. "Blood still puts him at the scene." It had hurt when Lindsay hadn't shown up and normally Danny would have backed off, but damn it **and** himself if he didn't want to. This was Montana. He **wanted** to start something, at least just to see if maybe she and him **could** work. And a tiny voice in the back of his head obstinately declared that they would.

As they neared the sidewalk, the frown on Lindsay's face didn't disappear. "So what else do we got?" She just wanted to get back to the lab where it was possible for her to lose herself in trying to track down her vic's killer and possibly avoid Danny at the same time.

There was a long moment of silence as Danny grew frustrated at her doggedness in focusing solely on the case. It was obvious to him that Lindsay was completely fine in pretending their disastrous 'would've-been' first date had never happened. But Danny Messer could be stubborn too and injected a tone of nonchalance in his voice as he asked, "Wanna' go get some lunch?" He glanced at her.

See? Danny was like a bull-dog when he wanted something. Lindsay wanted to close her eyes and sigh. How could she tell him that things weren't really good for her now? Would he understand? Or would he think it an excuse? She forced a small smile on her face and said in a no-nonsense voice, "Danny, Mac wants us to wrap this up."

Excuses. She was always giving him excuses, but Danny wasn't letting her off so easily. "Sure, but he doesn't want us to starve to death." He looked at her, thankful that his shades hid most of the irritation in his blue eyes. Why was she being like this? Any more of this and Danny was liable to blow. Looking at Lindsay's face, a cool and calm mask, he wanted to grab her, go somewhere secluded and have it out with her. Why, why, why wouldn't she give him a chance? He stemmed his turbulent emotions as he maintained a stolid stroll down the sidewalk.

The poor excuse of a smile finally gave out on Lindsay's face. "What else did Adam say?" Her eyes dropped to the sidewalk littered with discarded trash, stepped on gum, and cracks. Her desperation was warring with resignation. Once again, her past was rearing its ugly head and throwing her for more than just one loop. It was starting to affect her life. This thing with Danny was just the start and she suppressed a sigh. The only one who knew anything was Mac and well...it was Mac. Her boss. No go. Was there anyone she could go to?

"What do you mean?" Danny made his tone dismissive, continuing his goal of forcing Lindsay to talk to him, but not about the damn case. He had to know and he wasn't one for letting things drag on if he could get a straight answer now.

"I mean that's who you were talking to right?"

"Yeah, but what makes you think he said anything else?"

Incredulous that he was dismissing the case in lieu of trying to figure out exactly what was going on between them, Lindsay stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips, giving Danny a mulish look with her brown eyes. She shook her head. He wasn't going to let this go, she could see, but she wanted so desperately to ignore this.

"What did- I just want to go get something to eat," Danny entreated, not really wanting to beg. All he wanted was to spend a little time with her, outside of the lab and get to know her better. Danny was going to add that they could even talk about the case while they ate. Why was it so hard for Lindsay just to give him a chance? He knew she liked him; their constant teasing was a sure sign. She didn't even seem to mind his nickname for her anymore which, truth be told, Danny had started as a way to annoy her, but had turned into something special. Just between the two of them. Montana. His Montana. No one else called her that and if Danny had any say, no one else **would** be calling her that. He sighed as he saw that she was getting upset. But that just got him riled up even more. Lindsay would have no reason to **be** upset if she'd just talk to him. "All right, the gum you found," he gestured to her, quelling the frustration showing on his face, "they matched it to the dental impressions of the vic, nothing." Another second and he was going to start yelling at her. Danny crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of her, as if to say that since their case had hit a dead-end, Lindsay had nowhere and nothing else to talk about but the personal feelings swirling around them.

"DNA and teeth impressions both negative?" Staring at him straight in the eye, it didn't take a flashing neon sign for Lindsay to see that Danny was becoming angry and frustrated. Guilt reared up in her. He was trying so hard, just to get her to open up. He was her friend, wasn't he?

"Negative." He stood his ground in front of her.

Lindsay stood silent for a minute before her hands dropped listlessly to her sides. She bit her lip. Though his beautiful eyes were hidden slightly, there was a slight tick in his jaw. His whole stance declared that he was not going anywhere and for a moment, a brief moment, a small voice inside her head questioned: would it be so bad if she gave in to Danny? He was gorgeous, smart, funny, loyal, and he enjoyed teasing the hell out of her. And, her heart thumped loudly, if Lindsay was honest with herself, she did feel something for him. Danny was her friend. Friends leaned on each other, helped each other through tough times; they wouldn't be friends if they didn't.

Maybe...perhaps...what if...

Maybe it was time Lindsay started leaning on her friends. It would be a cold and lonely existence for anyone who continually shut everyone out. Lindsay didn't want to be like that.

Danny unknowingly was holding his breath as he clearly watched the emotions flit across Montana's face. She was thinking, hard. And he could only hope that her thoughts ended with him on the winning side. In the next second, Danny felt_ something_ inside jump as Lindsay's face softened, a drastic change from her defensive demeanor all day, and a smile, a genuine one, shyly crossed her face. Was she finally letting down her walls? Danny loosened up as Lindsay graced him with a fond look and an exasperated sigh. "Fine, Messer. Let's get something to try to satisfy that bottomless pit of yours. Although, we'd probably need a truckload of food, possibly enough to feed a whole state, and we don't have that kind of time," she needled lightly.

At the look on her face and her acquiesce, Danny felt like punching a fist in the air in victory, but settled for his trademark Danny Messer full grin. The strain between the two lessened and he bounced on his feet as he walked over to her. "That's what I'm talking about!" He took her arm and turned her around. "I know this great place that has the best pizza! You'll love it, Montana. Although I'll probably need a whole pizza to myself; I'm starving here." Danny slipped his fingers from her elbow and in a move that was designed to be unconscious, but that both fully aware of, his hand took hers and the spark that tingled up both their arms was in no way imagined. "Don't want ya' to get lost now that I got ya' Montana," Danny tossed out lightly as he tugged her down the sidewalk.

They still had to talk, seriously talk, but for now, this was good enough.

* * *

A/N: It's short and there's probably only one more chapter to this, I'm not sure, but I just had to write it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the result of my D/L fluff withdrawal.On that note, I'm writing another story, but feeling really disappointed in myself for it coming up to less than ten chapters, so in order to lengthen it, **I put to the readers: is there anything you've ever really wanted to see happen with/between Lindsay and Danny?** I like to collaborate with people!

* * *

Danny hadn't let go of her hand and the blush spread across her face had merely faded from burning hot to warm as he guided her through the busy New York streets. Danny could be such a bully sometimes. He walked slightly ahead of her and Lindsay took the moment to study him. There was no denying that he was handsome and had that 'bad boy' attitude to boot that all women, come now, don't lie, found attractive at some point in their life. 

His green t-shirt, a shirt that Lindsay had secretly loved to see him in, clung to every muscled curve, stretching and twisting as Danny navigated the crowd and traitorously, her mind began wondering what it'd be like to run her hands down his naked chest and up his equally naked back. The pretty pink blush on her face brightened to a fiery hot red in a split-second. Lindsay raised her free hand to smack her forehead lightly. What the hell was she thinking?

"You all right there, Montana?"

"Fine," she muttered, ducking her head. Clearing her throat, Lindsay asked, "You know, for a guy who is absolutely starving, this place you're taking me to is pretty far, Danny."

"Pizzeria Frank's is awesome; seriously, one of the best places around. The blend of different cheeses and sauce mix is euphoric. They don't skimp on the toppings either. Only the best."

"Sounds like love to me. Do you personally know Pizzeria Frank, Danny?" She was teasing him. Knowing his love for pizza, Lindsay wouldn't put it past him to actually know the owners of the pizzerias he frequented.

He held up two fingers entwined. "We're like this, Montana." At that moment, Danny pushed open the door to a modest restaurant with her gentle laughter filtering in behind him.

The two placed their orders and not a minute later were handed paper plates already soaked in grease and soda cans.

"Pizzeria Frank didn't even bat an eyelid when he saw you. For shame, Messer, I can't believe you lied to me." Lindsay laughed, following her partner to a counter at the front of the store window. The two got on black stools with their backs to the rest of the customers.

Danny looked at her pizza and shook his head.

"What?"

"I can't believe you got that. That's not real pizza."

"Hey, I happen to like veggie, alright?" He continued shaking his head in disbelief. "Danny, stop staring at my pizza and eat your own."

He turned his attention to his double pepperoni pizza and moved to take a bite, but not before muttering, "Unnatural", under his breath.

She was tempted to flick a piece of olive at him, just to see what he'd do, but curbed the urge. They were, after all, working. Eating her pizza, Lindsay had to admit that it was one of the best she'd ever had, not that her pizza repertoire was all that extensive, but seriously, the sauce **was** amazing. She didn't mention this to Danny, knowing he would gloat, so Lindsay was content when the two fell into a companionable silence.

Danny eyed Lindsay out of the corner of his eye. Her bouncy brown curls framed her face and she wore a contented look, a small smile playing on her lips and he resisted the urge to grin broadly. They were finally getting somewhere. Who knew he'd feel this way about the Montana native? When he had first seen her, Danny hadn't given her a second thought because she was Aiden's replacement. But, slowly, he'd seen that Lindsay Monroe was smart, sassy, determined, skilled, and beautiful. And before he knew it, Danny had fallen. So, on this sunny summer New York day, he sat beside her, surreptitiously watching her enjoy her pizza, more than determined to get her to open up more. If this was it, if she was the one that could help make his life work, then he'd be sticking to her like glue.

Holy mother...In the next moment, Danny wholly ignored his pizza in favor of outright watching Lindsay licking her lips thoroughly free of pizza sauce. He had no idea her tongue was that maneuverable. A piece of pepperoni dangled dangerously off his pizza, unnoticed. Oh yeah, she was most definitely the one. He envied the sauce.

"What?"

Snapping his attention to her eyes, Danny swallowed lightly as he saw she was looking at quizzically. "What?" he repeated almost dumbly, thankful his sunglasses were hiding his darkened blues. Her warm brown eyes were so expressive and although they were currently expressing puzzlement, a dangerous part of Danny tortuously imagined what her eyes would like if he kissed her or more. He groaned mentally.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

No, he wanted to say, but instead he cleared his throat and muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine." The confusion didn't lessen in her eyes, but she shrugged it off, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Danny? Your, ah, pepperoni." She pointed a finger at his pizza.

He glanced at the slice dangling in his hand. "Oh!" Danny caught the errant slice and began eating, resuming his watching of the woman beside him. The woman currently laughing silently at him.

In no time did the two finish and began making their way onto the street. On the way out, Danny caught Lindsay glancing around as if searching for something.

"I'll give the you the number if you promise to invite me over when you call," Danny murmured in her ear as he held the door open for her. He knew she'd like this place. His other hand rested gently on her waist, burning her through her shirt. Danny was making her heart skip erratically. If a simple touch was like this, he would probably kill her if they ever -

Lindsay tried to clear her foggy mind and managed to shoot him a small smile. "We'll see."

* * *

The two continued through the day, working together and solving their case. It came to the point where Danny had Flack haul in Colin, Tanya Nettles' boyfriend, for questioning. The two had decided to let Danny handle the interrogation while she watched from behind the mirror and as the two separated, Danny watched her walk away with a sinking feeling. 

While getting Lindsay to agree to lunch was a concession, it was a small one. What was he going to have to do to get her to see?

These questions and these feelings regarding Lindsay ran rampant in his mind during Colin's interrogation and Danny's impatience to settle things with Lindsay showed in his voice as he grilled the younger man about murdering his girlfriend. Flack stood by, letting his friend do the majority of the talking, injecting once in a while to goad Colin. In less than five minutes, Danny and Flack had their confession and Lindsay was waiting for him outside the room.

"Good job." Lindsay smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, you're the one who noticed the feather and all." She nodded, almost listlessly, and Danny repressed a sigh. This had to stop. Glancing around, Danny quietly herded her into a corner for them to talk. He grimaced slightly at the location, but he was afraid that if they didn't have this out now, they never would.

"Linds, seriously, what's going on with you? I thought I was getting through to you earlier, but now you're trying to shut me out again and I won't let that happen." He reached out a hand as if to touch her, but ultimately stopped. "Something wrong is going on with you Linds and don't try to tell me there isn't. Can't you just see that I want to help?" Silence. "You know, Lindsay Monroe, it isn't as if we've worked together for years and years, but...I thought that with all that we**have** gone through, you'd at least trust me just a bit." Danny raked a hand through his hair angrily.

His words had her snapping up her head and protesting vehemently, "I do trust you! Danny, I do! It's just..." she sighed, shoulders slumped wearily, suddenly tired. He was wearing her down and she couldn't muster up any anger at him. Lindsay took a deep breath, trying to explain the best way she could. "It's just...I have issues, Danny. Issues in my past that...that I thought I had put behind me, but it looks like I was wrong." A trembling smile crossed her lips and there was pain in her eyes. This was so incredibly hard for her, but Danny was standing there, in front of her, looking so earnest. "Its come rearing its head at me and I...it's taking me so much, Danny, so much to hold it in. But despite that, I'd rather have to handle it alone than burden someone else with my problems. It's how I am, it's how I handle things, they're **my** problems. Don't you see?" Her brown eyes looked imploringly at him. "I like you Danny...a lot, but I'm not in any shape to start anything with you. You deserve something more than a half-assed effort from me."

Danny shook his head at her. His past wasn't exactly shining either nor was it happy to stay in the past, recalling the Tanglewood case. Leave it up to Lindsay to make something more difficult than it really was. In making the decision to deal with her issues alone, Lindsay was mucking up everything else in her life, namely her relationships with everyone else in her life, him included. Words weren't going to be enough to convince her; they could talk for hours.

He grabbed her hand and took a step closer, pulling her gently against him.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

Shaking his head mutely and with eyes filled with the need to just make her understand, Danny wound an arm around her waist. Ignoring her quiet protests, he bent his head to capture her lips softly. There it was. The spark that had plagued the two of them since even before the Holly Golightly case, the spark that had been hanging between them, waiting, just waiting for the chance to be ignited.

He didn't press her, made no attempt to take the kiss further; it was just a meeting of his lips against hers. And the spark flashed, shooting across their skin leaving heated flesh behind, causing a thrumming in their veins and a longing ache within. One hand entangled itself in her hair, cupping the back of her head tenderly while Danny felt Lindsay's hands flutter across his chest; all of her protests gone silent.

It was wonderfully perfect how their bodies fit. All the teasing, the tension-filled air around them, the looks, the burning touches that never seemed enough, holding her this close with their breaths and scents intermingling, Danny couldn't stop himself from tightening his hold on Lindsay. Above everything else, this...**this **had to show her that the both of them could be stronger together. With her past and his past clouding their lives, they could at least count on each other to lighten up the day.

Snaking his hand underneath her brown blazer, his fingers massaged her skin through her shirt, tracing little imaginary circles, and Danny softly rubbed his lips over hers, teasing. Lindsay let loose a tiny hum of contentment and Danny broke the kiss, but not the moment the two had found themselves in. He made no move to release her, instead leaning his forehead against hers, looking down at her.

"Do you feel that? Do you?" he murmured huskily. His blue eyes stared imploringly over the tops of his glasses. This close to her and his poor vision hampered nothing in the way of seeing the longing in her eyes. "There's this thing between us Linds, and despite you not wanting to take it further between us...it's already there. Let **me** help **you**." He gripped her tighter, pulled her closer; their bodies flush against each other, though the words he spoke remained whisper-soft. "Don't think that you're burdening me. Don't think that I don't want you to share these issues of yours with me. Don't think that you're better off alone handling everything. Don't shut yourself off and away from me. Don't. It's hurting you Lindsay; I can feel it and I hate it. I hate that you're hurting. 'Cause see? This thing between us? It can be a good thing, you know? It **is** a good thing. It's letting you know that you can lean on me, that I'm here for you. Don't shut me out, Linds. Please don't. Give us a chance and maybe...kinda...it'll help us both out in muddling your way through this past of yours...and mine too."

She broke.

If the tender kiss hadn't done it, Danny's heartfelt words had. The conflicting feelings Lindsay had felt throughout the day gave way to what her heart and mind had been shouting at her; staying on the course of dealing with this alone, Lindsay was only hurting herself and everyone else around her. Danny wanted to help and he never said anything he didn't mean. It just wasn't him. Stella, Hawkes, and even Mac would probably be willing to listen too. There was nothing wrong with leaning on others, especially those that cared about you. No man is a one-man island, wasn't that the saying? Or something like it. They were there to help her, but for the most part, Lindsay was on her own. Why not take help when it was offered? It could save her from having a breakdown later.

Her eyes slid shut for a moment, thinking hard, before a small smile curved her lips. Danny's arms around her felt so solid. "You're good." Her eyes opened; clear brown eyes stared back at him. "You really are," she whispered, sighing and shoulders releasing the tension that had plagued her for days. "I won't shut you out Danny; I have a feeling you'd only bully me more, but...this...this doesn't make everything miraculously better. I'm not gonna..." her eyes shifted for a moment, "It's going to take a while for me to tell you what's wrong; I'm not used to...I mean..." Lindsay sighed again, frustrated, moving away from his embrace.

Danny allowed it, dropping his arms from her, but gave her a comforting smile. "It's fine. That's fine. So long as you know I'm here. I'm not going to push you, Linds, I just don't like it when you try to hold so much in – bad things only happen when people do that." He teasingly pulled on a curl, lightening up the air and becoming rewarded with a small smile.

What was it about Danny Messer that got her to cave so easily? Lindsay decided that the answer was both exhilarating and dangerous, but, if he was willing to take a chance, then so would she. "Who knew you could be so smart?" They shared a smile.

Danny rocked sideways on his feet, not giving up his close proximity to Lindsay. "So...since I've successfully gotten you to see the light and since we haven't been on a date yet, you'll have dinner with me then? Tonight?"

How could she resist him? How did she ever think she could? "Yes."

"And you won't be standing me up again? 'Cause I gotta' tell ya Linds, that kind of thing, it hurts a guy - "

"I promise, Danny. I'll be there."

"You know, your shift is only an hour longer than mine, so why don't I just stick around? Mac'll be thrilled and then we can go together."

"Danny..."

He held his hands up. "A'rite, a'rite, I get it." Danny paused a moment and then he licked his lips, smiling as Lindsay's eyes automatically went to his mouth. "How about I pick you up at your apartment around 8?"

Lindsay nodded and then looked at him. "Nothing fancy."

"Nothing fancy, I swear." He stuck one hand in his back pocket, bouncing slightly on his feet; the frustration from before completely vanished.

She stood in front him, smiling lightly at Danny's sudden changed countenance. "We better get back to work, Danny. There are reports to write up."

Danny agreed, but before they reverted back to Detectives Messer and Monroe, he couldn't resist prolonging the moment. He reached for her, mouth opening in protest as Lindsay scuttled away. "What? I just want one kiss!"

Lindsay's eyes were lit with laughter. "You've already had your 'one kiss' and you're not going to get another one until we've been on at least one date, Messer." She continued to move down the hallway, out of his reach, teasing him.

Grumbling, Danny swiftly followed her; the both of them trying to maintain a professional air in their game of chase, but neither could conceal the wide smiles adorning their faces. "We would've already had our one date if it weren't for you, Montana. So, I think that should go for something." Danny stalked Lindsay into a nearby, empty interrogation office. He watched her glance around in dismay and blue eyes caught brown ones as he slowly, deliberately closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I've caught you, Ms. Monroe."

Lindsay couldn't stop the loud pounding of her heart against her ribcage, but she could stifle the moan and urge to drop her jaw at his sexy nonchalance as he leaned against the door and the devilish smile. Something inside her was fluttering rapidly and her teasing smile turned into a nervous one.

"Danny...we're at work. For all we know, there could be people watching behind the mirror. Or what if Mac or Stella caught us? Or worse, Flack?"

Danny said nothing and continued to watch her flounder. There was no way she was getting out of the room without him getting some lip action. No way. His smile grew into a smirk.

She chewed her lip for a moment before sending a scowl his way. "This is not playing fair, Detective Messer," Lindsay replied, trying to appeal to him. Danny didn't budge, causing her to huff. She had no idea why she was fighting so hard; the feel of Danny's lips on hers made them tingle all over again. Lindsay already knew that there was more to Danny than what he showed off to the world and she counted herself lucky to be among the ones to see the other side of him. Looking at him now made her soft smile return. The terrible news she had received was going to test her, but, what couldn't she get through with Danny Messer on her side? She really was lucky to have him in her life.

With every sign of pretense gone, Lindsay walked steadily toward the smirking man, who straightened at her approach.

Boldly placing her hands on his solid chest, Lindsay looked up at him. "Thank you Danny."

"For what?" His arms rose to curve themselves around her waist.

"For not backing off, for **making** me talk, for making me see that I don't have to go through this alone. I needed it."

Danny tucked a curl behind her ear. "It was my pleasure, Lindsay Monroe." He brought her closer to him. "Of course, I also didn't back off because I knew how great we'd be, and I really wanted to kiss you."

Shaking her head in amusement, Lindsay tilted her head up, obliging Danny to duck his and their lips met once more. But this time, Danny took it further, nibbling her bottom lip and deepening the kiss until Lindsay parted her mouth to welcome Danny in. The spark flared, fueling their kiss into one loaded with passion. Every intense feeling Danny felt toward Lindsay that he held back in that first kiss emerged now and, almost mindlessly, he pressed his lips harder against her, trying to take all of her in. His hands, not content with their idleness on her waist, roamed up and all over her back, pressing and pulling her closer. She felt so good, so right, up against him. Their lips stayed locked together, both enjoying what they had been thinking of doing for a while until the need for air prompted Lindsay to tear her lips away, much to Danny's disgruntled muttering.

"Danny, work, report." The words came out in short gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

Breathing heavily too, Danny found himself more concerned with continuing this more enjoyable act than work, but knew Lindsay was nothing if not dedicated to her job. Not to say he wasn't either, but...Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he let go of her and opened the door to the hallway, letting Lindsay leave first, all the while enjoying the sight of her slightly rumpled clothes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. He didn't care that his state of appearance was any worse than hers, the big grin was all anybody needed to know in order to realize.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and followed his partner out the door, grinning all the way. This was going to work. It was.

He eyed her bouncing hair and snuck a glance at her curves as she walked in front of him. Danny couldn't wait for dinner.

END

* * *

A/N: I may or may not write the actual date, but for now, this is the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Sadly. I'd even be happy if I owned one character, just one! Greedy b.

A/N: Shockingly, I decided to resurrect this fic o' mine. 'laugh' I can't even remember what I wrote! It'll be short, perhaps only a few more chapters, but hey, when my muse visits (if only for a few minutes), I write!

Ta-da! The actual date...sort of. 'grin'

* * *

Chapter Three

Although the two had agreed that this, their first date, would be nothing fancy, Danny had still wanted to make it something special. So wearing his darkest pair of jeans, a dark green V t-shirt that fit snugly and topped with a casual black blazer over it, he felt that Lindsay would appreciate the small effort he made. Danny silently prayed that nothing would go wrong for the next few hours that he had with Montana. Both were on call, too eager and fearful that Lindsay would change her mind to wait any longer, and he fervently hoped that he wouldn't be hearing Mac's voice that night.

Pushing up the bridge of his glasses in a characteristic nervous gesture, Danny knocked solidly on the apartment. He ran a hand through his hair, shoved one hand into his pocket, and waited with a cheesy quip on his tongue.

The door opened and a smell of bread wafted out, puzzling him for a moment. "Gee Montana, I'm pretty sure that I said I was taking you out. Trying to seduce me with your cooking skills?"

The sight of an elderly lady wearing oven mitts before him puzzled him even more and he blushed at the older woman's quizzical stare.

"I can assure you, young man, that I am not doing anything of the sort," the lady croaked disapprovingly. Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown before, and much to Danny's sheer discomfort, she looked him up and down. "You look like a handsome young man. What brings you to my door?"

An embarrassed flush crept up his neck. "I'm sorry. I've got the wrong apartment, actually. I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe."

"Ah," the woman drew out. "There's a nice young lady, she is. A police officer too. She helped me a couple of times with carrying my groceries." The old lady scrutinized him again. "I'm not sure she should be with such a horny ruffian like you." She shook a mitten at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and felt the heat from his flush. "Ma'am - "

"What do you do for a living, young man? It must be disreputable, with your manners."

For God's sake, was he really being interviewed by a strange old lady? Danny had to have a talk with Lindsay about possibly finding another apartment, minus the quirky tenants. "I'm Lindsay's partner at work, ma'am. Law enforcement," he threw in.

Crinkled, nearly-blind eyes looked back, unimpressed. Danny deflated inside. Tough crowd.

"Well, I supposed that should be good enough, if what you say is true, young man. She lives one floor up." A worn oven mitten deliciously smelling of bread was thrust up into his face. "Treat her right, you hear me?"

Recovering from what must have been a joke played on him by God, Danny gave his trademark grin. "Ma'am, you have my word that I will treat her like a princess."

The old woman merely clucked her tongue, as if she'd heard that line a dozen times before. She probably had. "Well, we'll see. Now be off with you, young man. Mustn't keep the lady waiting. And I don't want to be hearing any inappropriate sounds late at night!" She closed her door, muttering, "Banging and moaning. Young people these days, keeping an old woman up at night..."

Danny choked at that. Definitely needed to move Montana to a decent apartment.

Jogging up the stairs and working off his embarrassed flush, Danny silently vowed never to tell anyone, not even Lindsay, what just happened. The snickers would follow him around forever, and it would most assuredly come back to haunt him.

His footsteps muffled by worn spotted carpet, Danny made his way to Lindsay's apartment, praying that it was the right one, and knocked steadily. Wisely, this time, he kept mouth shut and smart remarks to himself as the door opened.

Legs were the first sight to greet him. Fit and lean, pale and creamy_, absolutely perfect_, legs; feet encased in modest espadrilles, leading up to gray cropped casual shorts that ended two inches above the knee. Danny swallowed. First it was her tongue he noticed back in the pizzeria, and now these wonderful shorts that showed off her legs. What was next, he wondered, and would he survive it?

A modest peach top with decorative black lace trim, forming a small bow at the V of her barely-showing cleavage, topped off with a cropped, long-sleeved jean jacket, Lindsay looked nothing like a hard-working, determined crime scene investigator. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls wisping down to brush against the collar of her jacket.

"Well, hello Ms. Monroe," he drawled in a parroting of his long-ago words during the subway surfer case. "You look absolutely beautiful." He relished in the slight pink of her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said gracefully before she gave him a pert look. "You are almost late, Messer."

He definitely wasn't going to tell her why and instead propped himself against the side of her doorway, crossing his ankles. "Why, Ms. Monroe, you that eager for me?" he murmured.

As typical of her, Lindsay rolled her eyes and lightly pushed at his chest, causing him to move backwards, losing his pose. "You promised me food and sights, Messer. Move it or this," she gestured to herself, "is going back into her apartment, changing into comfy P.Js and catching the showing of _Speed. _Keanu Reeves was kinda hot, you know, back in those days."

"Hotter than me?" he asked indignantly before catching himself. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Lindsay laughed, grabbed her purse, and turned to lock her door.

"I've got a cab waiting for us outside," he said as they began walking down the stairs and outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see and I hope you're not starving to death because there's something we're going to do before we eat." He went to the waiting cab and opened the door, gesturing her to enter first.

"What are we doing?"

"Something." Danny deliberately said nothing else, instead opting to sit back and watch her think.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "The address you gave will take us to Central Park."

"Why yes, it will."

"You're really not going to tell me?" she huffed.

Danny merely grinned, enjoying the tiny little furrow between her eyebrows that developed whenever she got frustrated. He'd seen that look on her face aplenty when he antagonized her at work, intentionally or not. Working her up, he found, was one of his most enjoyable past-times. Seeing her get all riled up got him all riled up, in a whole different way of course.

The rest of the cab ride was filled with comfortable silence. Lindsay, having given up on guessing their destination, settled back into the worn cheap-imitation leather and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was out on an official date with Danny Messer. The annoying arrogant swot of a detective who picked on and teased her from day one - when had her feelings for him changed? From co-worker to friend to something possibly more? It was still hard for her to believe that he hadn't given up on her yet. And she wouldn't shut him out any longer, she vowed to herself. She wanted to open up and tell him about her, and hope that he still wanted to be with her. Excess baggage and all.

For his part, Danny couldn't stop his knee from bouncing. He wasn't nervous, truly, he wasn't. He was finally getting his date with Montana and he caught his slight smile in the window reflection. Danny was content to just take their relationship as it went.

He knew she had secrets from the past and his wasn't exactly a shining example, but Danny knew, he just knew, that all they needed was time. A trait that his job needed as a CSI was finding answers to questions - as quick as he could; naturally, it suited his own inner curiosity just fine. He liked being in the know of any situation. But for Lindsay, just for her, he was more than willing to curb it in order not to push her away. He'd wait. Danny had a feeling he'd wait a long time for the woman sitting a hands-width away from him in the small space.

Soon, as Lindsay had ascertained, the cab dropped them off at one of the entrances to Central Park and it was without hesitation, on either of their parts, that Danny took Lindsay's hand to guide her to their destination. It was a perfect fit and one that had a solid warmth rising through her.

He lead her through the park at a casual pace. Lindsay spotted places that she had visited for crime scenes and mentally shook her head. It was sad that she had never visited the park off hours before - the scenery truly was beautiful. Green everywhere and people just like them enjoying this vast seeming sanctuary and away from the hectic city.

Filled with curiosity, and denied the chance to snatch a pamphlet with a park map by Danny so she could see where they were going, Lindsay followed Danny's lead until they ended up in front of a restaurant with a wonderful close view of a lake. Furthering her confusion, Danny lead her around to the side and her eyebrows rose.

"Paddle-boats?"

Danny shrugged, slightly self-conscious at the incredulity in her voice. "If we were in Italy, I'd take you for a canal ride complete with singing, but we'll have to settle for this." He looked to see her reaction and suppressed his shoulders slumping in relief at her wide happy smile. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he said, "You like?"

Inwardly he couldn't believe that just slipped out of his mouth. What happened to his smoothness? His charming suaveness that usually had women already half-way to falling for him, even without the use of lines. It took a vacation when in the presence of this country girl, leaving him flailing like an uncoordinated putz.

"Love." Lindsay's smile widened at this unexpected surprise. She took a step closer towards the dock and eyed him impishly. "But just because it's a paddle-boat and not a canal boat, does that mean you're not going to sing for me?"

His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Montana, I didn't mean me. I croak, not sing."

"How 'bout a croon? Would you settle for that?"

"Not a chance." Lindsay couldn't hold her pout as Danny took her hand once more while the employee held the boat steady.

Tightly holding her hand to steady her descent into the boat, Danny once again found himself admiring her legs. In his teenage years, there was no doubt he'd be wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. As it was, his jaws were clamped shut. He could watch her legs for days. It was a rare sight; Lindsay never wore skirts to work, it wasn't practical, but outside of work...anything was fair game.

After watching her safely secure herself, Danny got into the boat himself and thanked the employee as he gave them a push away from the dock.

Looking over as Lindsay laughed, he had to join her as she laughingly pointed to her feet, exclaiming, "My feet don't reach the pedals all the way! I didn't think I was that short!" The two continued to laugh as Lindsay was forced to slouch slightly in her seat to help paddle.

And Danny felt a burst of happiness in his chest.

As they paddled, they talked. Nothing too personal, staying off the topic of the reasons behind her standing him up and her issues, and carefully skirting around his family and background past. Instead they shared and compared their favorites, debating over which was the best for the silliest reasons, their likes and dislikes, and their 'deepest' secrets.

Passing by other paddlers and those on the banks eating a late picnic dinner, the late summer sun began to set and to each of them, it was one of the best times of their lives. Danny had never seen Lindsay so carefree and smiling; it was an image now permanently preserved in his mind.

This is what he had been hoping all this time: a chance to show her that they could be great together.

Laughter abound between the two as they bantered, shooting witty comments and rapid-fire rebuttals that had become standard practice since their first meeting that had stemmed from slight resentment and competition giving way to respect and friendship. They had each come to expect it from the other and thereby further cementing their place in each other's lives as the hour passed.

Teasing each other as their tiny paddle-boat somehow managed to wedge itself into a difficult position and which took them a good ten minutes to get themselves out of amidst the choking laughter that had Lindsay mischievously digging at Danny's directional skills and him threatening to splash water on her, the two finally made their way back to the dock. Both felt light and happy.

Danny tightened his grip on Lindsay's hand as he helped her out of the boat and she beamed a wide smile at him. His heart lurched. He could honestly say that no one had ever smiled at him like that. Genuine and wanting nothing in return.

The two thanked the employee and they started walking.

Lindsay looked sideways at him. "I didn't picture you as a paddle-boat person."

Snagging her hand and tugging her closer, Danny shrugged. "Didn't picture you as a person to carry a six-inch switch blade either." He winked and murmured, "Got my attention with that one, Montana."

"Wasn't sure what to expect in the Big Apple, so I thought to be prepared for anything." _I wasn't prepared to meet someone like you._ Tugging her hand out of his grasp, Lindsay gave him a grin as she wrapped it around her waist, taking the opportunity to snuggle into his shoulder.

Pleasantly surprised, Danny's grip tightened on her hip. "You fit in perfectly, Montana." _And I never want you to leave._ He cleared his throat. "So, you ready to eat?"

"Absolutely." Lindsay couldn't stifle the wide smile blooming on her face and nearly stretching her cheeks so wide they hurt. He smelled so good. "Where are we going? Or it that also a surprise?"

"Nah. Nothing fancy, Linds. Just some wine, good food, excellent company. There's this great Greek restaurant less than a block away from here."

"Not Italian?" She was surprised. She had heard he spoke Italian and Lindsay had thought that he'd take the chance to wow her.

His fingers danced upon her hip. "Montana, there's no need to go to a restaurant for that. I'll cook you an Italian feast! The best of everything; how many points would that get me huh?"

"That depends upon how bad the food poisoning I would inevitably get."

Danny halted, affronted at her smirk. "Oh, that's it. Next off-day we have together, you're coming to my apartment and I'm not letting you leave until you taste my food. My ma made sure I could cook."

Being in Danny's apartment made Lindsay's heart jump. And she knew she was in serious trouble when just the thought of being in a colleague's apartment brought more than just friendly feelings to mind.

Shoving those thoughts away, Lindsay berated herself. It was their first date, jeez! Walking forward, she dragged him along and changed the subject.

"I'm actually surprised one or the both of us haven't been called in yet. I mean - "

"Ah, ah!" Danny gently put a hand over her mouth, to her surprise. "Don't say it! You'll jinx us Montana. This date has been a long time coming; nothing is going to mess it up. No work talk."

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled his hand away. "You're crazy."

_Crazy for you_. The thought flashed through his mind leaving him in slight shock. He knew he was feeling something for Montana, but up until that moment and even then, had no idea of the depth. He looked down at the woman comfortably resting her head on his shoulders with her honey brown curls brushing against his jacket and found himself thinking hard thoughts. About his future. With the woman beside him.

A low rumble brought him out of his thought and arching his eyebrow, he looked down at Lindsay.

She wore a sheepish look. "Whoops. Well, I'm hungry!" she added indignantly as Danny began to laugh. Not even her jab to his stomach got him to stop. Eventually Lindsay settled for a mock-petulant look and rubbing her stomach.

"Twenty minutes Montana, at the most. Can your stomach handle that?" His shoulders still shook lightly. It was nice to know that she had an appetite unlike other women he dated who ate like birds.

She shot him a dirty look.

Their banter continued during their walk, enjoying the easy atmosphere between them as country and city came together with ease. Pointing out all the things one would never see in the country such as the obese half-naked, seemingly-homeless man lying sunbathing in the middle of the sidewalk or the wonderfully delicious, potentially tainted street-meat of hot dogs and sausages to the non-existence of complete silence anywhere to the rare finding of a banjo being sold at an outrageous price of over a hundred dollars in a store they passed.

The restaurant was tastefully decorated from the outside and the wonderful aroma wafting out onto the sidewalk had Lindsay's stomach growling and she rubbed at it furiously as if she could appease it somehow.

The sun was setting into the late hour as they entered the restaurant and it was that moment that Danny's cell phone began to rang.

Danny groaned. "Ya' gotta be kiddin' me!" He shot Lindsay a dirty look as she covered her laughter with her hand. Fishing out his phone, he grimaced when he saw that it was Mac. "You jinxed it! Montana!"

"Maybe this is fate's way of telling us it's not meant to be," Lindsay teased. She yelped when Danny suddenly pulled her flush against him. Feeling his hard muscled chest, Lindsay caught her breath. He was like a brick wall.

Danny looked down at her with carnal hunger burning in his eyes. "I don't think so. Sometimes things are even better tasting the longer you wait to have them." His eyes flicked to her lips and a slow predatory smile curved his own lips. "I'll have that kiss from you yet, Montana. And I have no doubt that you'll taste deliciously sweet."

His eyes glinted wickedly at her audible gulp.

The sound of a stomach rumbling spoiled the moment a split-second later.

Lindsay's groan filled the air mingled with Danny's snickers.

* * *

OK, so they got half of their date, but there's still fun in store for them. I've got the next chapter planned out, but I honestly have no idea where this is going. But I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
